


Porthos's Lament

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Why is the cheese always gone? No disrespect to Pirates meant but this just popped into my brain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Inspired by the question of the year, "Why is the rum always gone?"  


* * *

Why is the cheese always gone?  
Trip? Malcolm? Jon?  
Why is the cheese always gone?  
Why,oh why,is there no cheese for me?  
I am a good boy really I am.   
I promise to not stick my nose in the jam.  
Please,oh please give me some cheese.  
If I look cute, if I whimper nicely   
Will I earn a few treats?  
I won't bite the vulcans on their seats.  
Why oh why is the cheese always gone?  
Trip? Malcolm? Jon?  
Please,please just a little cheese for me,   
I will be the happiest doggie on the Enterprise,   
You'll see.


End file.
